Diecotra: The Moneteers
by Were E. Wolf
Summary: The continuation of Diecotra: The Digital World. Humans have finaly come to help Joan, Lisa, and their partners. But will this help be enough to stop Lokimon?
1. Disclamor and Warning

Warning: If you haven't read "Diecotra: The Digital World" yet then you will not know what is going on. Go to my user profile and find that title under stories I have written.  
  
Disclamor: I do not own Digimon. However I do own the following characters; Joan, Edward, Lisa, Michael, Dantagonmon (D'Artagnan), Porthawosmon (Porthos), Artismon (Aramis), and Athosismon (Athos).  
  
Authors Note: As you can see this is the second part to "Diecotra". It has turned out to be 50 pages on Microsoft Works with page breaks. My longest story yet as of 03-15-03 that is finished or not. When I finish the second part (and the story, hopefully) I will include how long it is total. I thank those who are still reading "Diecotra". I hope that people will review more in this part. This will be much more interesting then the first. I do plan, and have slightly started, a series about this group. I should start putting it up on Fan Fic when the last chapter of the story is posted.  
  
Say it slow (pronociations):  
  
Dantagonmon (dan-tag-on-mon)  
  
Porthawosmon (Port-thaw-os-mon)  
  
Athosismon (Athos-iss-mon)  
  
Artismon (Art-iss-mon)  
  
Lokimon (Low-key-mon)  
  
Krupkera (Kr-up-ker-a)  
  
Diecotra (Die-cot-ra)  
  
Diecotran (Die-cot-tran) 


	2. Chapter 1: The New Tamers

Chapter 1  
  
Authors Note * Thanks to Edward and Michael for the design of their characters and partners. Also I would like to apologies for how long it took to get this up. I thought I would take a little break from updating between stories. Fine people, still not happy... I'll supply the base ball bats and you hit me over the head with them.*  
  
We leaped out of our seats and rushed to the front gates. A great crowd stood in the gate. "Out of the way Dieco, the Tamers and their partners wish to see their new allies!" A Sovereignty yelled. The crowd parted in the middle.  
  
I grinned happily when I saw them. The group may have been small, but there was someone I knew. "Porthawos!"  
  
"Dantagon!" We left our Tamers sides and ran to each other. I hugged her and she stood confused. "Dantagon, what are you doing?"  
  
"It's a hug my sweet. And call me D'Artagnan, it's what Joan calls me."  
  
"Fair enough, as long as you call me Porthos. Edward finds it easier to say." She stepped back and looked me in the eye. "I've missed you."  
  
"So have I Porthos, so have I."  
  
**********  
  
"He obviously didn't marry her for her fashion sense." Lisa whispered, I held back a laugh. Porthawosmon wore a silver chest plate and helmet. Instead of silver armor covering her legs she wore black pants.  
  
I looked back to those who had come. A wave of disappointment came over me. Besides Porthawos there were two humans and one digimon, not to forget the scout. I slowly walked towards the group. One of the two boys met me half way in.  
  
"Well now, so you're the ones that needed my help. You don't look like a warrior. And your friend over there looks like she can barely stand on her own." He laughed; his dark hair almost covered his eyes.  
  
I pulled the saber D'Artagnan had given me. I then pointed it at his neck. "I'm a fence, not a warrior. As for my friend, he faced a concussion and many cuts and bruises a few days ago. We asked for help because two people can not fight Lokimon alone. Many digimon have fought and died in the process. We were hoping for more help, but you are the ones that are here. So you are the ones that are going to help us."  
  
His head jolted back a little. "Okay, okay, no need to get a little hot under the collar. I see your partner has taken a liking to mine."  
  
"That's his wife," I retorted.  
  
"Oh, well then, that clears many things up, err, what was your name again?"  
  
"I didn't even tell you the first time." I said as the other boy and his artic fox like digimon walked over to us. I heard Lisa and Aramis walk up behind me. D'Artagnan and Porthawos started towards me as well.  
  
"Michael, you can call me Mike if you want," the boy with the fox partner said holding out a hand. I sheathed my saber and took it, "My friend here is Athosismon, just call him Athos."  
  
"Joan, my partner is Dantagonmon, but everyone calls him D'Artagnan." The two nodded in a greeting.  
  
"Edward or Ed, depends one your day," he then held out his hand. I took it and made my grasp firmer and harder then what it was with Mike so he knew I wasn't going to let him take over that quickly. "If you didn't know this is Porthawosmon, I called her once Porthos and it stuck."  
  
"Lisa; and this is Artismon, or Aramis." She didn't shake hands, mostly because one arm was being held by Aramis and her other hand held a walking stick.  
  
"Well since we now know each others names I think I will take charge here," Edward said proudly.  
  
"WHAT!" Lisa and I said together.  
  
"I've sure I've been working with Porthos longer then any of you have worked with your partners. Go ahead try me." He smiled and rolled back the sleeves on his flannel shirt.  
  
"The middle of May," I grinned.  
  
"Haha, May, ha, September of last year." He looked to Lisa.  
  
"Hold on, I'm not getting into this. Joan has had her partner way longer then me."  
  
"Third grade," Mike said softly, we turned to him.  
  
"Lead on oh great lord," I mocked and place one hand in a fist over my heart and bowed. He looked at me funny.  
  
"I don't want to be the fearless leader; I want to be the sniveling whining follower." He said with a grin. "That's from a bumper sticker in my room."  
  
"Oh, so you're an omega are ya. Well then, that means I'm in charge," I said.  
  
"What, well that's just fine. I didn't even want to be here in the first place." Edward said pointing a finger at me.  
  
"Now take it easy kid," Edward jumped from a voice that came from behind me. "Don't start acting like that. I'm pretty sure Joan-chun and Lisa-chun didn't want to be here either."  
  
"Huh, what," I said turning around to face Henry. "Well I..." he put on a teasing smile.  
  
"So kid, what will it take for us to prove you should stay?"  
  
"About a million dollars, American dollars, not Canadian." Edward crossed his arms and gave a cock eyed look.  
  
"That's a lot of yen kid."  
  
"He asked for dollars not yen," Lisa said.  
  
"Ten American dollar is equivalent to, oh heck with it."  
  
"Listen who ever you are, I was just joking. You know, why don't you fight with her? Go find a partner and join the war." Henry lost his cool and would have beaten Ed to a pulp if it wasn't for Takato and Ruki.  
  
"Forget it Jen, it's not worth it. I'll take care of him okay?" Henry/Jen pulled his arm out of Takato's grasp and muttered something under his breath. "Listen, we have partners. We were the first to become Tamers. You might not remember, but there was a huge battle in Japan eight years ago this fall. After the battle our partners had to leave or else they would die. Now we are waiting for a scout to find them."  
  
"Oh, sorry, I... ah... didn't know. Listen buddy, I'll stay here for two days, and if you can't prove that this world needs my help. Well I'm leaving, and Porthos is coming with me." I heard D'Artagnan give a nasty growl at Edward's comment.  
  
"Fine, two days, Mike, is this the same with you?"  
  
"No Joan, I'm staying here. With all Athos told me I want to actually learn what I can about this planet." I smiled; one was on our side, now for the other. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Dinner Discussion

Chapter 2  
  
I prepared two human sized beds while Pothawos made dinner. Joan was busy arguing with Edward. I think they are getting along just fine. It's been two hours and she still hasn't beaten him up.  
  
Mike and Athos were getting a room at the Smokey Inn. They were then going to come and join us for dinner. Lisa and Aramis weren't coming; neither Pothawos nor I took it badly. I had explained to her what sometimes happens when a human gets knocked out for a long period of time. She understood and told me that if she came I would be cleaning up any mess on the floor.  
  
"Listen moron, do you not understand! If Lokimon's forces get to the portal everyone will die!"  
  
"And why should I care, it's not like the world has done me any good. Half the people on the planet probably don't even deserve to live. No, that's to harsh, one third."  
  
"And what about those you love? Your family, your friends, maybe a certain girl at school..."  
  
"Dinner's ready," I heard Pothawos say from the kitchen.  
  
"We can discuss this later Joan." I rolled my eyes and pulled a chair from the table.  
  
"Don't worry D'Artagnan, Edwards always like this. Humans and digimon like that never change." She assured me and set a bowl down in front of me. "And don't start eating yet, we are waiting for Mike and Athos. How did a Dieco get a Tamer?"  
  
"I wouldn't know; the Sovereign isn't what it used to be. Nor are the digimon that reside under them. Sure we Sovereignties and Krupkeras are still loyal. The Dieco though, I'm not to sure about them. Actually I'm not sure about some of the Sovereignties either. We've lost so many good Sovereignties to Lokimon, whether in battle or them joining him. And many Dieco are still unhappy with what happened eight years ago."  
  
"We'll find away to get though this, we always have." She turned her back to me and picked up a pitcher of a potent juice I have forgotten the name to. I took my chance and ate a spoon full of the soup. It burned my mouth. I quickly searched for my flagon and gulped down the juice. "I told you not to eat the soup," she said turning back to me.  
  
I set my flagon of juice and shook my head. "I didn't," she sighed and poured some more juice into my glass.  
  
"Sure you did Hun," she set the pitcher down on the table as Edward and Joan came in. "You two took long enough. Hopefully you two don't take 'wash up' seriously." Joan smiled and took a seat on my left. Edward slowly sat down in the chair on the right of Porthawos. There was a knock on the door. "Let them in D'Artagnan."  
  
"Why me," I asked.  
  
"Because if I get the door you would have already finished one bowl and have taken a second helping." I rolled my eyes and got up. I then led Mike and Athos to the table. They sat down and next to Edward and Joan.  
  
Athos looked honored. He is a Dieco, and Sovereignties don't invite Dieco to eat with them unless one, they were close friends before one of the two became a Dieco. Or two, are interviewing or doing business with them. By doing business I mean making a trade.  
  
"Yuck, what is this stuff," Edward asked.  
  
"We humans call it food, and you are going to eat it." Joan said as Mike chucked. Porthawos however, look at the soup and gave a solemn look. I didn't like how he was acting. I fear that Porthawos was given a tough time on Earth with him.  
  
"What's in it then, I would like to know what's in my food before I eat it."  
  
"Most likely something better then what the government provides," Joan retorted.  
  
"I don't go to an American school Joan; I live in Can-a-da, not A-mer- i-ca."  
  
"Oh shut up and eat," Joan said and took a mouth full of soup. She quickly drank down the water in front of her.  
  
"Well you haven't died yet," Mike said to lighten the mood. Pothawos cracked a smile.  
  
"It's hot, Ed's right, what is this, chilly," she joked.  
  
"Well there are so hot peppers in there," Pothawos told her.  
  
"If you think the food is bad here, well wait till you try my schools food. I mean, fish nuggets, there isn't even a hint of fish in them."  
  
"Come to New Jersey, and then we will see whose food is bad. Ours is horrible," Mike said with a discussed face. We all laughed. The rest of the dinner was like this. They all talked about their home towns. How each was worse then the other.  
  
Dinner ended all too soon. With that came time for them to leave. Mike and Athos thanked us and started to head off.  
  
"Athos, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked him at the front door. He nodded and followed me to the back porch. He wore a light black vest with a white under shirt. His pants were a dark blue. Athos also wore a long two hander on his back.  
  
"Sir D'Artagnan, you wished to talk to me." Dieco were most of the time very formal with a Sovereignty.  
  
"How did you come to finding your Tamer? Why did you leave?"  
  
"Exile, I disagreed once with the Sovereign. Instead of destroying me Antiramon talked them into exiling me to Earth. She gave me a blue card and said this would someday be my ticket back. Anything else Sir D'Artagnan?"  
  
"Yeah, don't call me that. D'Artagnan is fine. You're and honorable Dieco. I am quite overjoyed that a Dieco like you will be working with me." His eyes lit up. Never in his life had he expected a Sovereignty to consider him an equal. I don't think I ever would have told him that if it were not for Joan and Earth.  
  
"Shall I still call your wife Dame Porthos?"  
  
"I'll talk to her and mention your honor. We'll see friend. We'll see." I pat him on the back and walked him out. After talking to my wife she agreed to let him call her Porthos. I don't think meeting Joan was a bad thing any more.  
  
Authors Note* Here Dame doesn't mean Lady in French. It is the title of a female Sovereignty as it is for a female knight in Great Britain. Then again, I could be wrong. Just ask Lisa, she was going nuts about that the other day. That's what happens when you take French.* 


	4. Chapter 3: The Reasons to Stay

Chapter 3  
  
*Authors Note: I'm sorry I didn't get the chapter up sooner. Most of it can be blamed on my shear laziness; the other half can be blamed on a few things we ordered from Amazon.com last week. One of these two things arrived on the 21 of June that I spent until that Wednesday finishing chough *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix* cough. The other was three dvd's, one of which has voice actors that have appeared once in a show that most of the people reading Digimon Fan Fics watch. How may guesses would you need to figure this out? There are at least thirteen *most likely more* voice actors that have done stuff on Digimon The series (and movie) is called Cowboy Bebop (after their ship. Check it out sometime if you ever get the chance.  
  
Disclaimer: Song "The Saga Begins" and lyrics by Weird Al. Use without permission (but don't tell anyone).  
The night had come to a close. It was probably time to get some sleep. Yet I couldn't, Edward was still awake. I was going to do anything I could willingly do to make him stay and fight with us.  
"We took a bongo from the scene. And we went to Theed to see the Queen. We all wound up on Tatooine. That's where we found this boy..." Edward sang. I recognized the song. It was one of my favorites by Weird Al. It sounded really good, even with out the interments. I sat their silently and listen, he never noticed I was there.  
"They interview the kid. Oh, training they forbid. Because Yoda sensed in him much fear. And Qui-Gon said 'Now listen here. Just stick it in your pointy ear. I still will teach this boy'." It seemed hard for me to believe that under that tabby cat style he was a pussy cat.  
"And I was singin' ... My my this here Anakin guy. May be Vader someday later - now he's just a small fry. And he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye. Sayin' 'Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi. Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi'  
"We were singin' ..." I knew the lyrics and decided to jump in with him. "My my this here Anakin guy. May be Vader someday later - now he's just a small fry. And he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye. Sayin' 'Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi'"  
"You know you're a very good singer." I told him after we finished out the song.  
"Thanks, you're not half that bad yourself."  
"Nah, I suck, that's why I play an interment instead, haha."  
"This world is beautiful isn't it? Once you overlook the buildings." He said looking out into the darkness on the back porch.  
"I guess; if that will make you stay?"  
"No Joan, you'll need to do more then that to get me to stay."  
"Fine! Then where were we. Oh yeah, if Lokimon gets through the portal he will destroy your family, your friends, and most likely even that certain girl in your life!" I said to him fiercely.  
"My family life sucks, I have no friends, and the girls don't even notice me." I suddenly felt sorry for him. He didn't have anything worth defending at home. This would be tougher then I thought.  
"It's that bad huh?"  
"Yes Joan, I don't have any reason to stop him. Well I might try to save my family. I'd be saddened if they died, but I don't know if I care any more. The whole damn world is nuts. Humans want to kill each other for oil. People in your country want to nuke mine. We destroy the environment without a second thought. Do humans deserve to live anymore? Maybe we should just let him destroy us."  
"Edward, I think in some ways I agree. But his destroying us is beside the point. If we can stop him then we can show the world that if two completely different species can live together then so can the same specie. Help us Edward, help us and maybe we can all change the world."  
"And when I get back, what will happen to me then. My home life will still go down the drain. The girls will pass me by with out a second glance. And friends, I won't have any..."  
"We'll be your friends."  
"I don't know Joan; that sounds like a bribe to me." He turned and walked back into the house. I watched and felt a nagging feeling. I don't know what it was. But I think my heart was trying to tell me something.  
  
*******  
  
A great feast lay before them. Yet the two could not eat. Could not drink or feel anything. All they were, all they had become was a chilling cold, that couldn't communicate with anyone except the other ghosts around them. Many times the two felt like heaving if they could.  
They stared, mouths gaping at the feast. It was full of platters with fish. Fruits, vegetables, soups, and many other things littered other platters sitting on the table. Yet they knew none of their friends would be eating these things. For at the head of that table sat, none other then Lokimon.  
Kenta cursed under his breath. With all that had happened in his life it was the first time he had ever wanted to kill someone. To him, the Sovereign and Deva's looked tame to Lokimon.  
He was fearless. Earlier today he had fought off at least ten Digimon without a scratch. This skirmish lasted minutes. But the damage would take days to clean up.  
"My friends and loyal warriors. Sit down and eat your hearts out. Do not fear, we will have enough food to last us. We will have even more once we enter the city. Their walls seem to be of soft wood, not hard stone." Cheers erupted from many in the room.  
A warrior raised his flagon in the air. "I propose a toast!" He yelled as others began to raise their flagons too. "To Lokimon, with him in the lead we will soon crush the Sovereign. What they have done to the world will soon be undone by us."  
"To Lokimon!" They acclaimed, various juices, wines, and water flowed from the top of their glasses.  
"Right now our spies have penetrated the inner circle of the Sovereigntys and Krupkeras. By the end of the seventh human month we will be dinning in their Great Hall! Enjoy your selves tonight! For in three weeks our feast will be even bigger!" The warriors cheered even louder at Lokimons announcement. Kenta moved behind Lokimon and looked over his shoulder.  
"You will not win so easily. Our friends are stronger then you think," he whispered. A shiver went up Lokimons spine as if he heard. "In three weeks, you will be stopped. In four weeks the only people dinning in the Great Hall will be the Sovereign." Kenta turned to his friend. "We must find a way to warn the others!"  
Kazu nodded as his friend walked up to him. And in words unspoken they both turned to run. Neither of the two ever grew winded in the long five mile run back to the city. 


	5. Chapter 4: Porthawosmon and Ed

Chapter 4  
  
The golden rays of dawn crept through the Council Room's windows. Again, five chairs stood before us. Five regal figures sat in them. One door behind us; one door in front.  
  
They had summoned us that morning. My hair, which had not been given it's usually morning manicure, was a little more wavy and frizzy then usual. D'Artagnan was only dressed in his pants and belt with sheathe. His metallic blue fur glistened in the sunlight.  
  
"Thank you for coming to our aid humans and loyal diecotrans," the Dragon said. We all either bowed or nodded. I preformed my well practiced Caesar bow. The salute that a military person would give to the Caesar in charge that he was summoned to talk to.  
  
"We have known of your comings for a while. The scrolls have foretold of your comings. We have awaited this day since Lokimon betrayed us." The Phoenix ruffled his feathers and continued, "You eight hold the key to this war. Weather it will be lost or won."  
  
"'Weather it will be lost or won'?" Ed repeated, "Exactly what is it /these/ scrolls foretell!"  
  
"/These/ scrolls foretell only what will come with what war. /These/ scrolls tell us not of how the war will end," the tiger said. I hit my self in the forehead with my hand. Edward was going to ruin everything.  
  
"So, why do you learn the writing if it doesn't tell you what is to come in the end?!"  
  
D'Artagnan asked me in the partner only speech.  
  
I I heard D'Artagnan chuckle slightly at my comment.  
  
"Our writings may not tell the end, but everything works out in the end. We anticipate that you will all have survived and that our empire and its people will remain safe." The turtle glared at him.  
  
"Edward," I said in a horse whisper. He looked at me, "they don't like when people contest them. Don't try anything. Just listen to what they need to say."  
  
Ed held back a grimace; then muttered under his breath, "Fine."  
  
"Human, listen to my words," the Dragon said. "We have protected the portal to your planet ever since it was found. We know more about your different civilizations then you know. We have the real history written down when your people have failed to record the truth. So do not ask why we trust these scrolls. It would be like asking why we even trust you humans."  
  
"Forgive Edward here. He is a bit frustrated with coming here reluctantly. Unless we can prove why he should stay, he will leave this world and go back to Earth." Mike said calmly. The Five stared down at us, their gaze seemed haunting. Antiramon's gaze soon turned ugly.  
  
"Leave?" She questioned, "You would leave because you find no reason to fight? You would leave because you think that we have nothing to do with the way you live your life?! Do you know what will happen if Lokimon gets to your planet?! Where do we come in then?!"  
  
"I have nothing to lose, but my life and my family. Also Porthos and I can hold them off." Edward retorted; I saw Porthos retract her ears. I don't think she has the same idea.  
  
"We are through with you humans. You six can improve your skills. Pothos and her Tamer, you two can say your good byes, for we will not try to make you stay." The Dragon boomed at us.  
  
We all bowed to them; their intense gazes at our backs as we left. I heard Porthos whine forlornly. Ed, however, restrained from talk as we headed to the Smokey Inn.  
  
Time had passed quickly. Dawn had turned to dusk. Stars soon filled the sky. Athos pointed out constellations as we sat in an out side area by the Smokey Inn. Mike tried to record what constellation was what, along with the location of it in the night sky.  
  
Ed and Porthos were still around. Edward sat quietly chewing on his sandwich. Porthos was snuggled under her husband's arm.  
  
Lisa quickly swallowed down her soup that was her first meal in a day. This time, we were assured, it would stay down. A bandage still covered her head, and a walkin' stick sat near her.  
  
"Enjoying your meal Tamer Lisa?" Aramis said, still not figuring out that when Lisa didn't want to be called Tamer Lisa she meant it. I rolled my eyes and dropped my spoon into my empty bowl.  
  
"Yes," she said between mouthfuls of bread. The after gulping the bread down she said, "And don't call me that."  
  
"Yes Tamer Lisa."  
  
"Argh." Everyone but Lisa and Aramis started laughing.  
  
Edward then cleaned his hand with his napkin. He looked around slowly. "Well Joan, I think I had fun while this lasted. It's a nice place, but I have no quarrel here." He got up and looked up at the sky. "Joan, some where's up there, there may be Earth. We may not be able to see it, but I bet it's up there. Hell Joan, we could be in an alternate universe! We... we could be billions of light years away from Earth. Come on Porthos, we're leaving."  
  
I heard her whine and D'Artagnans clothes ruffle from moving her closer to him. "I said 'come on Porthos.'" I furrowed my brow at Ed's requests to his partner.  
  
"I'm... I'm not coming." She said slowly and unconfidently.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'm not coming with you Ed. I'm finally home. I was looking for D'Artagnan when I met you. I didn't continue my search because I thought that if I had found a Tamer he was in good hands with his."  
  
"Come Porthos, or I'm going with out you."  
  
"No, go then. If I stop Lokimon here then you and your family will be safe."  
  
"Listen Ed," I said getting up. He stared at me, "she said she's not coming. So leave her alone." His fist balled, he walked up to me. "She is not a slave to be bossed around."  
  
"I never said she was. But I am her Tamer..."  
  
"You say the words as if you were her owner." I told him calmly and looked deeply into his eyes. Ed was a head taller then me, but I wasn't scared.  
  
"Listen, this is between me and her, and I never was going to force her to go. But I am not staying here with her. I'm leaving," he said about to turn. I reacted quickly and brought up an open hand. I swung it fast and my hand connected with his right cheek.  
  
My hand stung, but I felt as if his cheek stung worse. "God damn it, what the... err." I heard Porthos wine and I immediately remembered the Human-Digimon Partner Connection to pain.  
  
"Oh my God," I heard Lisa say, "She slapped him!" Yes she did state the obvious, but for good reason. I never slap people. I moved my hand as if I was going to strike him again only with the back hand. He flinched slightly.  
  
I saw Ed smile slightly. "Well now, that was a first." He took his hand off his cheek and rolled his head around some.  
  
Crack!  
  
He turned back to me after cracking his neck. "You may not say you're a warrior, but you sure act like one." I glared at him. "Maybe," he said slowly with a grin, "there is a reason for me to stay." He turned to Porthos and they exchanged smiles.  
  
"So... you're staying?" I asked cock-eyed.  
  
"Yep," he smirked quickly and sat down.  
  
"By Gaia," I said out loud, "I think I actually knocked some sense into him!"  
  
The laugher of my friends mixed with the chirping insects in the darken air of twilight. 


	6. Chapter 5: Lisa's Hard Fight

Chapter 5 *Authors note: This chapter was written by none other then Lisa her self. I'm not kidding... Lost Soul a.k.a. Lisa wrote this. I didn't write this chapter, she did. Expect more chapters from her in the future. Also she used italics a lot and I don't know how to make it look like italics on Fan Fic. So if you see a /.../ it means those words in between are in italics. BTW... I was making a joke with the chapter name... she doesn't die.*  
  
Okay, so I had to admit I was having a lot of fun being in another world until I was beaten up by the meanest person in Diecotra, but you know, that's my life. and that also comes from being friends with Joan. I was outside that council's room, sitting on the ground waiting for everyone to come out. My leg was giving some problems so I had to rest it. My head was getting better, but not that much better. Every time I saw my leg, walking stick, or a reflection of myself, I kept seeing myself, running against Lokimon, just trying to be brave, and stick up for my friends. He didn't seem that threatening, at least not at first, and now, I was scared of another battle. I was so close to death before, how close would I get the next time? Or the time after that? I heard the door open and the familiar footsteps of Joan walking over to me. I didn't hear D'Artagnan's footsteps behind her, so I figured it was time for a good conversation, a friend to friend conversation. That was something we hadn't had in awhile. At least, not since D'Artagnan came to Ohio. She paused beside me, and I was unsure how to start the conversation. So, I decided to start it light, or as light as I was capable these days.  
  
"You know, I've never quite fully understood what this does," I held it up for her to see. "I mean, one minute I was alive and well, and the next I wasn't, with Aramis showing up, and me having this. It's all so strange, knowing you should be dead, and yet you're not, and then putting that on top of all this," I waved to the city of Diecotra, and the buildings did remind me so much of home, and there was a jolt of pain in my heart. "I mean, I'm trying to learn, but I'm having a hard time."  
  
I was hoping she wouldn't get mad at me for bringing up such a dumb topic when there was a world to save, a world we /had/ to save or else the world that I knew would be in danger. I tried to keep my mind away from that. I tried to keep it away, because if I didn't, I would just make myself more scared than I was.  
  
My hopes she wouldn't get mad didn't entirely come true. "Lisa, you're beginning to ramble, stop it." She helped me to my feet, and I didn't bother to tell her my leg still hurt, and my walking stick was becoming uncomfortable. "You do know something about it. You just haven't really taken time to have it all sink in."  
  
I was suddenly infuriated she wouldn't listen to what I was saying, what I was doing. I was trying to tell her I was scared. How plain did she need it? Then, surprised by my anger, I stopped. /It's probably just a side effect of the injuries and concussion/, I told myself. "Yeah, well, whatever," I shook my head. "I still don't know what this D'Arc does."  
  
"It's transforms your partner, your digimon, Aramis."  
  
A wave of horror came over me. I was suddenly back in the first battle, Lokimon before me. One minute fine, the next flying through the air, and I barely felt impact as I fell, dazed. lost. alone. afraid I would die in a world not my own. I tried to regain my posture, but it wasn't working.  
  
"What the hell? Are you telling me I'm going to need to use this.as in a battle? Another battle?"  
  
"You were pretty brave against Lokimon," Joan whispered. There was silence, and once again, my mind wandered back to just a few days before. To the nightmare that had become reality. I knew then that Joan knew that I was scared, and I knew we all were. Not necessarily about death, but about all the strange things that we were unfamiliar with here in this world.  
  
"It's not that I'm brave or anything, or gung ho, it's just that at that moment in time I had to be, I was mad, and when I'm mad, I like to take some action," I said, trying to sound confident, but not achieving my goal. My voice went to a voiceless whisper towards the end, as I added, "the nightmares.."  
  
I wondered if Joan would press me for the information about that. I didn't know if I wanted to tell her about my nightmares. They were, after all, not real. But I couldn't keep out the fact that Joan fell down, feet away from me saving her, Aramis, despite only knowing her shortly, falling, not to death, but to something else, and everyone else who came here to Diecotra falling to. All around me, and there was Lokimon, laughing, laughing. and there we Ed. in the distance. I shook my head again. They were just dreams, and Joan is staring. "So, what about Ed, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, what about him," She agreed. "What do you think?"  
  
"Me? Personally?" She nodded her head, and I took a deep breath and continued. Okay, so I had had a little time to think about this topic. All those nights I wasn't allowed to eat had to amount to something.  
  
"Well, me, I'm a pessimist, everything is bad. So, Ed? I think he made a pact with Lokimon. I think that maybe Lokimon played a key role in kicking D'Artagnan out of Diecotra in the first place, in search of a tamer. I don't think it was expected that he should return so soon. So, now that he's back, he's screwed. Lokimon was supposed to have supreme, overruling power by now. What else is odd, and I think will play in his plan, is that he has Porthos as a partner, who just so happens to be D'Artagnan's wife. Some time down the road, there may be a battle. And if Ed feels it's the final battle, that Lokimon will win and rule, he'll drag Porthos to a spot, and D'Artagnan will follow, watching her, protecting her. I mean, I still don't think that D'Artagnan really trusts Ed with her. Once he's there.well, let's just say Joan, you're gonna need a new partner."  
  
Joan was speechless. "Lisa.very.different.but don't you think."  
  
"Do I think that Ed is just some punk kid who thinks he's better than everyone else who could use a good ass whooping to knock some sense into him," I shrugged. One slap had made him some what apart of the team, but a single punch might do wonders. "Yeah, I think that too." She smiled despite herself. "Thanks Lisa."  
  
"Tamer Lisa! Tamer Lisa! We should be returning! You need your rest!" Aramis was running up to me. I groaned. This tamer stuff was really annoying. Joan held back a laugh. "Tamer Lisa, do you need some help." I, reluctantly, let Aramis help me back to the place we were staying, Smoky Inn. "Don't call me Tamer."  
  
"Of course Tamer Lisa, as you wish."  
  
I rolled her eyes towards Joan and she laughed. There was no humor in it, as far as I was concerned. There was a lot to come, and my leg still hurt. I watched her walk away, and I continued to follow my partner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the Smoky Inn, I was led in to the dining area, and I was immediately served breakfast by Aramis.  
  
"I thought I already had breakfast," I said a little rudely. I hoped Aramis wouldn't mind, I mean, my leg hurt now more than ever. /As long as they tell me it's not apart of the healing process, I'm okay/, I thought.  
  
"You did, but you didn't eat that much, I thought you were still hungry," She smiled a small smile. Well, that did it, when some one thought you were a real and awesome tamer, took care of you, and served you food at any time of the day, smiling as if they were happy.I couldn't crush the happiness of the moment. I wasn't /that/ grumpy. I finished it happily, then motioned for Aramis to come and sit down across from me. The day was now into full swing, and the sun shone brightly. I soaked up some sun for a moment, savoring life, then turned to Aramis.  
  
"Did you want me Tamer Lisa?" Aramis asked.  
  
I ignored the 'tamer' part, and looked at her. I hoped I didn't look too serious. "Look, back when I got injured, why did you help me?" "Because, you are my partner."  
  
I didn't think I would get much more out of that question. So, I decided that since I was her partner, I might start acting like. A new friend? Right? It was like having a friend? Yeah, a friend that could kill you in a matter of moments. "How many times have you seen battle?" Aramis didn't look like she was going to answer at first. "Not many," She spoke at last. "Only the one where you were injured, and two before that."  
  
"Well, that makes it two more than me," I sighed. "I never got to thank you, you know, for helping me and stuff."  
  
"There is no need for that, Tamer Lisa. We are partners. We help each other."  
  
"Yeah, I know, I know," I felt I had to tell her some things. I had to tell her what I didn't tell Joan. "Look, Aramis, do you know what a secret is? As in, if I tell you something, you won't tell anyone else?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
I leaned close to her. "Okay, look, I'm scared to go back into battle, to have to go against Lokimon again. I don't want to. Once was enough. Every time someone mentions it, I get paralyzed in fear. I just think back to that one time. the only time. that I was in battle. I see myself getting injured, and how close I came to death. I'm afraid to die. I don't want to, not so far away from my home."  
  
"It is foolish of a warrior to fear death," Aramis said.  
  
"But I'm not." I began, but she cut me off.  
  
"But as it stands you are not a warrior, and I don't qualify myself as one either. I too fear death, and those who don't, or claim not to, are fools in my eyes. Brave. but fools. I shall protect you, Tamer Lisa. I shall stand by your side until the end. No matter what ending that might be, happy or sad."  
  
Well, I didn't know what to say. What could I say? Like I said before, it's kind of hard to not like a person who just basically told you that they would give their life, or what ever digimon call it, for a person they barely knew, like me. 


	7. Chapter 6: Two Ghosts Become Three

Chapter 6  
  
*Authors note: I'm back... and you will for sure see more chapters by Lisa/Lost Soul in the future, at least two more.*  
  
It had been a long day. And it was probably only about to get harder as D'Artagnan and the other three partners stressed that we learn to defend our selves on our own. Not that they wouldn't do most of the work. But if it ever came to the fact we didn't have them near... well... it's not something we Tamers wanted to think about.  
  
Lisa slowly swung the sword down towards the ground. She faltered from the extra weight on her right foot. Everyone else watched and chatted with each other.  
  
We were supposed to be eating lunched before yet another session before the Sovereign. Lisa, however, clamed not to be hungry and continued to get her self used to a sword. I believed that this wouldn't have been needed if she had listened to my request to join fencing with me.  
  
"I swear there is something funny about this drink," Mike said, his voice questioning the contents of his drink when his words did not.  
  
"This is Diecotra, Mike. Everything tastes funny." They laughed as I focused on the sun reflecting off Lisa's sword. I remembered what she said yesterday about... well... everything. From the D'Arc to what she thought of Ed.  
  
Ed... how could she think such a thing. How could she think he'd join forces with Lokimon? How could she think that he'd lure Porthos and my D'Artagnan into a trap? How could she!  
  
I jumped as the sword landed with a clank to the ground. Aramis jumped to her side and steady Lisa as her injured leg buckled. I shook my head and wondered how I could be mad at her for hating Ed; a handsome, strong, and cool guy of the likes of him?  
  
What the hell was I thinking? What if he really was the enemy? No... not a Tamer... not one of us. And why the hell was I having all these strange feelings about him?  
  
"Joan," I jumped again at the voice. Slow I turned my gaze to D'Artagnan who stood towering above me.  
  
"Yes..." I asked slowly.  
  
He squat down and looked me in the eye, "Do you feel sick?"  
  
"Sick," I questioned him, "Um no... not at all," I lied. Was he feeling my same strange feelings about Ed.  
  
"Okay... well... Joan... it's time to talk to the Sovereign." I nodded and got up. The others wished me off as I headed with D'Artagnan to the meeting room of the Soveriegn.  
  
**********  
  
The ghosts of the two fallen boys wandered into the Smokey Inn. Only to find it empty. The door was open... yet nothing resided inside its walls. They heard nothing, not even the running of water as the employs cleaned the muck covered pots and pans. Not a man or mon was present in the Inn.  
  
They looked at each other and then the open door. Kazu checked and double checked every room in the Inn. When he came back down stairs he gave a grimace to his dead friend. Kenta limped to the door and peered out. He listened carefully at turned around to look at his friend.  
  
"I hear voices... maybe there is something going on." Kenta said as Kazu came over to him. His figure was almost menacing to his friend. Not just because of the damage he sustained in the wreak, but from the extra inches he had above his friend.  
  
"That could work to our advantage. The more people around the better the chance we have to get their attention." He smiled a tired smile. "Come on!" He motioned for his friend to come just as he burst out the door. Kenta jumped quickly and followed.  
  
Their feet made no sound as they hit the pavement. For the only way for anyone to tell they were there was their cold essence.  
  
Only a few blocks from where they started Kenta stopped. His mouth gaped open as he saw what looked to be a coliseum; skyscraper tall coliseum! "I thought these were only in Rome," he said in disbelief.  
  
"A coliseum... they all must be there watching some sort of games..."  
  
"Games... my friends?" A deep, bold, but friendly and recognizable voice said behind them. "This is more then just games."  
  
"Then what is going on?" Kazu asked as he and his friend stood backs to the digimon that could see them. "An... and who... who are you to know this?"  
  
"I am but another ghost to the universe. A spirit without a body. The bit of data that didn't die with the rest. Don't worry friends... you may turn around. Neither of us can hurt each other nor hurt any one of the living." The deep voiced ghost said.  
  
"What's he talking about?" Kazu said as he glanced at his friend. "An... and why do you call us... friends?!" Unwillingly a hint of surprise was uttered at that last word.  
  
"Kazu... Kenta... please, just turn around." Both boys jumped when they heard their names. How could the digimon behind them know their names? The war they fought in was almost 9 years ago. They were sure that the presence of a known human was not as distinct as that of a digimon. Yet... they did seem to recognize this ones aurora.  
  
"Kazu... maybe we should turn around. He can't hurt us... and we are quite used to seeing ghosts..." Kenta said looking at his friend.  
  
Kazu nodded and took a deep breath of nothingness as he turned around. His deep breath became a gasp as he saw the other ghosts face... 


End file.
